bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dimension Garden
Dimension Garden is an episode of Bravest Warriors. It is the ninth episode of season 2 and the 20th episode overall. Synopsis Cartoon Hangover presents Bravest Warriors, "Dimension Garden" The Bravest Children come across a potential brain sucker, growing in Ralph Waldo Pickle Chip's garden and causes Wallow to become highly suspicious. You can't fool his dolls! But this doesn't bode well... Wallow needs their help!! Plot The episode takes place ten years before the events of the main storyline. It starts out with Wallow putting a piece of pizza into a stuffed animal, then exclaiming "The liver transplant was a success." He then puts Mr. Crumplebuns (the stuffed animal) in a machine and tells him not to unplug it or he will die. Beth and Chris are having fun with a grub, seeing what items it will eat. Wallo tells them about the potential dangers of keeping it in the invisible hideout. Beth says that Danny looked the same, which Danny responds to with "Grade A zinger, friends". Beth claims that Wallo dislikes it just because it's alive, and Wallo recoils when Beth thrusts it towards him. Beth and Danny chant "Wallo's scared" but Chris pacifies them. Beth's father, who is in charge of the four while their parents are at a team-building exercise, tells them to get their jammies on. He then sends danny back to the badlands. Beth settle the grub in her room, with a space helmet to asto-barf into, then goes to movie night with Chris. When Wallo goes back to his quarters after tea with Wankershim he stumbles on the grub, and takes him to his room. The computer doesn't know the grubs identity or molecular composition. He asks his dolls for opinions, and determines that no one loves the grub. He decides to drain the grub's fluids, but then decides against it. He tries to convince it to take medicine by having Princess Dysentery take it, but she refuses. the grub takes it to show the princess that it isn't bad. The grub then barfs large amounts, and Wallo has to unplug Mr. Crumplebuns to plug the dillpickle-ator (a defibrilator) in. He then shocks the grub, and it starts breathing again. He is happy that he finally helped something that is alive He goes to sleep with it, and when he wakes up, there is a cacoon in the middle of his room, and lots of sticky webs throughout the room. Beth and Chris rush in, and attack it with a sword and a flamethrower, to little effect. The cacoon start whiring, and Catbug stepsout of it before exclaiming "I need a bath, some yogurt, and a place to go doodie" The team then jumps about and shouts excitedly. The episode ends with Beth's father wandering his dimension garden, and finding a plant that looks like a miniature Aeon Worm. Characters Major Characters * Chris (Young) * Beth (Young) * Wallow (Young) * Grub Minor Characters * Mr. Tezuka * Danny(Young) Cameo * Wankershim * Aeon Worm Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - "Dimension Garden" Bravest Warriors Season 2 Ep. 9|Preview Sassy Moments Dimension Garden - Behind the Scenes of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Behind the Scenes The Dimension Garden Animatic - Season 2 Ep. 9 of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Animatic Trivia * It's revealed that Catbug and the Aeon Worm came from Mr. Tezuka's garden. * The "bucket" Beth gives to the Aeon Worm to barf seems to be the Passenger's helmet. * Beth thinking that Danny vomits because he has the flu everyday is a callback to Dan Before Time where she learns that Hans Christian Teet-Phanters was the reason behind Danny vomiting and she said that she thought he had the flu everyday back then. * Chris breaks the 4th wall at the end of the episode, saying "Put this little bron on a t-shirt" Gallery Official Artwork Models BW - Model - Chris in Jammies Morning.jpg|Chris in Jammies Morning BW - Model - Beth in Jammies with Rims.jpg|Beth in Jammies w/ Rims BW - Model - Young Danny Unitard.jpg|Young Danny in Unitard (3/4 Front/ Back/ Profile) BW - Model - 6 Yr Old Wallow in Lab Coat.jpg|6-Yr-Old Wallow in Lab Coat BW - Model - Sick Dolls with Rims.jpg|Sick Dolls w/ Rims Storyboard BW - Ha! Grade-A zinger, friends!.jpg|"Ha! Grade-A zinger, friends!" tumblr_n1zgk9emHt1so49byo1_1280.jpg Screenshots Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes